NeroAngelo
Nero Angelo, formerly known as NeroAngelo717 or Nero Angelo - Soccer Channel today, is an Italian YouTuber based in Argentina, dedicated to the world of football. His name is a modification of the villain of the video game Devil May Cry (Nelo Angelo). He have 190.000 subs. YouTube This channel was created on January 27, 2012 and its first video was "Can video games be considered as art?", Published on May 10, 2014. Although this channel is dedicated to football, it did not start as such, since As he says, he started making curiosities about movies and video games. It was not until January 11, 2015, with the video "Curse in football? The story of a great team that has bad luck", when it began to upload content related to that sport. Content Its content is based on tops, curiosities, cases, tournament information, etc. Generally their tops are 7 seats (like Dross). However, there are occasions where Nero gets to fill 10 posts in a video. It also does direct, although not so regularly. Controversies with other users on YouTube FutbolNano In 2017 I was going to make a collaboration with FutbolNano2 (currently abandoned channel). Nero uploaded the video and Nano himself denounced it, eating a strike and deleting that video. Tarot Tarotina On December 9, 2018 the final of the Copa Libertadores was played between Boca Juniors and River Plate. Before the final, a user named Tarot Taronita, which is dedicated to Tarot, asked users for money to make the prediction, saying that Boca would be the winner. However, River would be victorious (3-1), which annoyed users who paid, saying that Tarotina had cheated them. That is what Nero Angelo entered, who dubbed Tarotina as "mufatina" (mufa is a nickname for bad luck in Argentina) and sent several users to "attack" a live that she was doing. Tarotina blocked all users that Nero had sent, suggesting that he was right about her. Two days later (December 11), Nero uploads a video responding to that user. In the end, many users agreed with the football youtuber, and Tarotina earned her hatred and that of her subscriber. LasCronicasDeJoaqo In January 2019, user LasCronicasDeJoaqo started uploading several videos of the player Emiliano Sala, who on a trip to the United Kingdom, had the bad luck of his plane falling into the English Channel. These videos of Joaqo were more and more, which made Nero angry, since Joaqo was shamelessly profiting from the player. Then, Nero uploaded a video criticizing him (this one would be more seen than Tarotina's). Although most supported Nero, others defended Joaqo. Finally, the latter would not answer Nero and both would forget the matter. Saito Cornameta On November 23, 2019, I would have a conflict again. This time, with one of his friends, Saito Antler. The fight took place after the end of the Copa Libertadores match between River Plate and Flamengo, in which the Brazilian team would devote champion by climbing the 1-0 of the 'millo' in the last 5 minutes. After such a feat, Saito had made a joke on Nero regarding this (Angelo is a River fan), which caused Nero to get irritated and after that, expelled Antler from the WhatsApp group. Sad about what happened, Saito made a live on his YouTube channel, announcing his retirement. Unexpectedly, Nero was enraged worse, since now his subscribers would know about the problem, and he was definitively expelled from the WhatsApp group. Finally, everything was resolved, but their friendship was broken. Nero, in the last live of Saito, told a user who was subscribed to his channel and that of Saito who took him to kick the latter the first time, telling him how it was that Saito really was in the group. Phrases *Without further ado, finally (At the beginning of each top). *To get started... *Stamina Al Ahly. *Believe or burst. *Damn you Zamalek, the shell of Zamalek, this is the work of Zamalek ... (and more insults to Zamalek). *I think I don't discover America ... *Bye, see you later and take care. Secondary Channel Created in November 2013, the Nero Comment channel, formerly known as La Clave De Gol, was initially intended to upload horror games, but the idea was rejected. In April 2018, he decided to use it to make PES gameplays, although in 2019 he uploads criticisms and responding to comments from his subscribers. Curiosities *The reason why he uses the Egyptian team Al Ahly SC is because he wanted a neutral club (that is, a club that absolutely no one or few knew, besides that this team, at the time he chose him, was "the king of cups "), to make users notice their videos and not the shield they use. *What motivated him to upload football videos was in the 2014 World Cup Brazil and ironically the video of Saito Cornamenta called "The Curses in Soccer" (video currently deleted). *He is a fan of River Plate and Arsenal. *He is a fan of soccer jerseys, so much that he has made a video showing what he has. *His favorite shirt is that of Nigeria, which said team used for the Russia 2018 World Cup. *His favorite brand is Nike. It does direct weekly (although it takes months without making one). *Many have called him the Dross of Soccer due to the "terrifying" way of making several of his videos. *His friends on YouTube are Palabra De Gol, Juegobalon, Carlos Velasco, Curiosidades S.A, RetroVlogs, FIFAALLSTARS.COM and Tolondroque, among others. *Although he makes the videos with his voice, he occasionally makes them with Loquendo (due to health or weather problems). *This has caused the annoyance of several fans of his, since they consider this program "outdated". *He has done interviews with users such as Pabliski95, RetroVlogs, Pochocloen3d and JuegoBalón. *He was inspired by the Spanish journalist Alexis Martín-Tamayo or better known as MisterChip to make his statistics videos. *The clubs he hates most are Paris Saint-Germain, Chelsea and Manchester City (in general, any team that has become known thanks to money) and the leagues he hates most are Italian and French (because they are corrupt, Only one team dominates them and nobody can fight them.) *His favorite tournaments are the World Cup and the Copa Libertadores. *He is a fan of The Simpsons, so much so that in several videos he uses clips from that series, and in the parody he made about Russian groups 2018, most of the videos were from that series. *He doesn't like famous youtubers. *He prefers PES before FIFA. *His favorite memes are Polandball and phrases increase. *His favorite player is the Polish Robert Lewandowski, and his favorite goalkeeper is the Italian Gianluigi Buffon. *His favorite matches are Argentina vs Mexico of the Eighth Finals of the 2006 World Cup in Germany, and Argentina and the Netherlands of Brazil 2014. *Although he had said to reveal his face in the 100,000 subscribers special he already showed it in a PES 2018 gameplay. *He was mentioned on a Colombian radio (news given by a subscriber), although unfortunately he could not find that clip. He is a fan of MARVEL. *It is gamer occasionally. *The most played video games have been Sonic.Exe, the Pro Evolution Soccer (PES) saga and the Red Dead Redemption II. *In 2017 he appeared in a tweet on the television channel TyC Sports, where a fragment of his video appears, with the Al-Alhy shield and his voice. In June 2019, Nero made a video about Teams Disputing the Copa Libertadores while in the "B", which his friend Word of Goal made and uploaded simultaneously. *Its longest video lasts one hour and five minutes, it is a PES gameplay. *It's bad playing soccer and something good playing basketball. *Block xenophobic and racist users in your channel. *His paternal grandfather was Spanish. *It is in favor of abortion. Category:YouTubers Category:Argentine YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012